


О методах борьбы с пьянством и тунеядством

by Eleonora_Alva, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, OOC, Sarcasm, Satire, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Одна из причин, почему Высшее командование Первого ордена не любит Хакса.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	О методах борьбы с пьянством и тунеядством

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по накуру из командного чата.

Без нескольких промилле алкоголя в крови терпеть присутствие Кайло Рена невозможно — это всем известно. С появлением нового Верховного лидера каф по-адмиральски перед совещаниями для офицеров высшего звена цепи командования стал не роскошью и не редкостью, а самым настоящим предметом первой необходимости. О чем бы ни вещал Кайло Рен во время встреч с подчиненными, решения за него принимались потом — в уютных кабинетах и по внутренней голосвязи. Надо было только пережить сами совещания.

По мере того, как росло стремление Рена найти загадочную мусорщицу, бредовость его приказов прогрессировала. Когда он завел привычку таскать с собой шесть пугал в разномастных шлемах, в дополнительной подпитке на совещаниях стали нуждаться даже самые крепкие духом. Особой изобретательностью отличался адепт-генерал Прайд. Он пережил Императора, гражданскую войну и Сноука и научился разнообразным методам борьбы со стрессом.

Одно время на совещаниях в самые напряженные моменты на него вдруг нападал приступ кашля. Извиняясь, он подносил руку ко рту и переводил дыхание. На самом деле на запястье он носил замаскированную под хронометр флягу с выдвижной трубочкой и прикладывался к ней, когда выносить «мудрость» Верховного лидера не оставалось сил. Этот трюк раскусила генерал Парнади и вскоре завела себе аналогичный браслет с гербом Первого ордена на видном месте. Через несколько недель совещания Высшего командования напоминали палату больных пневмонией. Один только Хакс не прибегал к спасительному средству и неизменно являлся с кучей предложений. Слушать его было почти так же утомительно, как Рена. Хотя в его словах содержалось рациональное зерно, уловить его в слегка нетрезвом состоянии удавалось не всем.

Когда обычно безразличный ко всем вокруг Кайло Рен начал подозрительно посматривать на своих кашляющих офицеров, те решили разнообразить тактику. Адмирал Грисс приносил «витамины» — микродозы крепкого алкоголя, заключенные в тонкую оболочку таблетки. Генерал Квинн неожиданно вспомнил о своей астме и периодически орошал горло великолепным кореллианским виски. Некоторое время флотская смекалка соревновалась с армейской, винные пары витали над столом, система воздухоочистки в шлеме Верховного лидера их благополучно фильтровала.

Однажды Прайд явился на совещание в высоком жестком воротнике, которым обычно пользовались при переломах шеи. Со скорбным лицом он рассказал, как прошлой ночью шейный радикулит чуть не свел его с ума, поэтому он был вынужден воспользоваться столь неэлегантным устройством. В таком воротнике он не мог повернуть голову, разве что вместе с корпусом, и все совещание буравил взглядом Хакса, что несказанно нервировало последнего.

Без малого месяц Прайд приходил так на каждое совещание, и все ему сочувствовали: ай-яй-яй, бедняга, какие боли его мучают. Спектакль продолжался до тех пор, пока Хакс, этот верный страж порядка и достоинства, не положил ему конец. Хакс чувствовал, что здесь что-то нечисто, и однажды, неожиданно нагрянув в курилку, застал там Прайда посмеивающимся над чьим-то анекдотом и открыто попивающим виски прямо из своего воротника. Снаружи воротник был самым настоящим — адепт-генерал честно запросил его в лазарете, — но его внутреннее наполнение из мягкой теплой пены было аккуратно извлечено и заменено резиновым пузырем, а пузырь в свою очередь наполнялся любым алкоголем по желанию владельца. К слову, приспособление позволяло пронести почти литр жидкости. Одну из трубочек, предназначенных для поддержания статичного положения головы, Прайд изогнул и поместил ее конец в пузырь с алкоголем. Чтобы получить порцию виски, ему оставалось только чуть скривить рот набок, что при его вечно недовольном выражении лица выглядело вполне естественно.

— Вы мне глубоко отвратительны, — выплюнул Хакс, глядя на притихшую компанию. — Из-за таких, как вы, Империя проиграла войну.

Прайд и бровью не повел.

— Возможно, — ответил он. — Или из-за строительства двух огромных бесполезных космических баз, каждая из которых выстрелила… один раз, кажется. Легко сбиться со счета. Как хорошо, что мы учли прежние ошибки и больше никогда их не повторим.

Хотя устав Первого ордена предписывал офицерам воздерживаться от избиения детей и стариков, Хакс был готов сделать исключение. Только выкованное годами тренировок хладнокровие и обширный опыт перебранок с Реном позволили ему удержаться от рукоприкладства. Язвительная беседа двух генералов продолжалась еще некоторое время, и каждый остался при своем мнении. Позже свидетели описывали ее как эпичную битву, достойную баллад, но мнения об ее исходе разнились. Каждый приписывал победу тому участнику, которого поддерживал. Аргументы Хакса отличались точностью и высокой смертоносностью, но Прайд однозначно выиграл приз зрительских симпатий. Одно окончательно стало ясно: два генерала не уживутся на одном корабле.

***

Хотя подавляющее большинство систем признали власть Первого ордена, некоторые не спешили радоваться новому правительству и военному присутствию, а потому перешли в режим пассивной агрессии. Начались перебои со снабжением, промышленный саботаж, забастовки, мелкие стычки и попытки бунта на заводах. Отдельные планеты обнаглели настолько, что решились открыто проявить неповиновение. На фоне всего этого внеплановая встреча Верховного лидера с членами Высшего командования выглядела зловеще. Уже будто чувствуя незримую руку у себя на шее, офицеры загодя готовили завещания. Неужели Кайло Рен наконец решил оторваться от мистического созерцания и узнать, как же так получилось, что самая совершенная техника в галактике выходит из строя из-за разбавленного мочой банты топлива?

Однако на совещании Верховный лидер так и не появился. Вместо него последним в конференц-зал вошел Прайд: статный и гордый, как никогда, без воротника и иных ухищрений алкоголика, в руках — падд и небольшой кейс.

— Господа, — обратился Прайд к собранию, — у меня для вас неутешительные новости. Верховный лидер только что отбыл в неизвестном направлении и не почтит нас своим присутствием.

По залу пронесся дружный вздох облегчения.

— Однако это не снимает с нас ответственности и не дает права быть непродуктивными, — продолжал Прайд. — В повестке дня указано, что генерал Хакс разработал план наступательной операции, которая в случае успеха позволит укротить миры, склонные к мятежам. Генерал, прошу, вам слово.

Прайд по-хозяйски сел в кресло, которое обычно занимал Кайло Рен, и изобразил на лице гримасу сосредоточенного внимания. Хакс запустил презентацию и принялся объяснять свой план. Возможно, думал он, без Рена все пройдет даже лучше. Ведь в зале собрались выдающиеся умы, стратеги со стажем, люди военные, необремененные видениями и призрачными гостями. И вот над голопроектором поплыли изображения голубых треугольников, изображавших звездные разрушители, а противостояли им красные кружки вооруженных сил непокорной планеты. Описывая расстановку сил, объясняя свой план, Хакс говорил со страстью. Он представлял себе картину сражения так, будто оно состоялось у него на глазах: смятение и паника в рядах противника, атаки и отступления, довольные ухмылки на лицах капитанов разрушителей. Генерал с головой ушел в космический балет истребителей и турболазерного огня и не сразу заметил движение за пределами голограммы. Когда же шушуканье, шорохи, скрип сдвигаемых стульев, легкие шаги сделались совершенно явственными, он воспринял их положительно: его план настолько впечатлил членов Высшего командования, что они не смогли удержаться и потихоньку начали его обсуждать.

Но затем появился запах. Терпкий, яркий запах специй и дорогого алкоголя.

Заподозрив неладное, Хакс прервался на полуслове и выключил голопроектор. В этот момент Прайд как раз наливал Квинну из внушительной фляги — достал ее из кейса, не иначе, — густой напиток; кто-то уже потихоньку прихлебывал из чашек, несколько человек ждали своей очереди с кружками в руках. Никто не ожидал, что бесплатный голофильм про войну кончится так рано.

— А вы не слишком оборзели? Открыто пить посреди совещания? — спросил Хакс.

Прайд, как всегда, был сама невозмутимость.

— Это лекарство от озноба и боли в мышцах, — ответил он, небрежным жестом указав на содержимое фляги.

— Судя по запаху, это глинтвейн, — поправил его Хакс.

— Как я и сказал, лекарство от озноба и боли в мышцах. Что-то не так с системой климат-контроля, ночью в моей каюте было очень сыро и холодно, — с откровенной издевкой заявил Прайд.

Тут же раздались голоса:

— В моей каюте то же самое.

— И у меня.

— Систему климат-контроля давно пора менять.

Хакс смотрел на сидевших вокруг и не мог поверить в такую наглость. Он, конечно, знал, что только люди без чести и совести попадают на вершину пищевой цепочки, но это было уже слишком. Уже давно от Высшего командования не поступало толковых директив, но, пока он был занят строительством Старкиллера, это его не касалось. Теперь он видел всю глубину проблемы.

— По-вашему, это нормально, что я один за всех работаю? – поинтересовался Хакс.

Повисло молчание. Все, казалось, всерьез задумались над его словами. И тогда Квинн сказал, с трудом сдерживая улыбку:

— Да. И у вас прекрасно получается.

— Произведя вас на свет, Брендол оказал нам всем большую услугу, — поддержал его Прайд и приподнял чашку: — За Брендола!

Собрание единодушно поддержало тост. Хакс мог вынести многое, но не дружные возгласы: «За Брендола!». Собрав свои датакарты, он покинул зал, стараясь выглядеть оскорбленным, а не позорно убегающим.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Прайд поставил чашку на стол и принял серьезный вид.

— А теперь, когда раздражающий фактор ушел, займемся делом, — сказал он. — Адмирал Грисс, скачайте презентацию его плана и доработайте, как считаете нужным. Поручаю вам его выполнение. Следующий пункт повестки дня…

***

Никогда Хакс не ждал возвращения Рена так, как после этого случая. Правильнее было бы сказать, что он впервые ждал его возвращения, потому что обычно желал ему мучительной смерти посреди неизвестности. Но на сей раз Кайло был ему нужен. Не сам Кайло, разумеется, а присвоенная им власть Верховного лидера.

Наконец с посадочной палубы сообщили, что истребитель Рена благополучно приземлился. Хакс поспешил наперерез, перехватил Верховного лидера на пути к его каюте и, зная, как важно вступить в разговор первым, отчеканил:

— Сэр, за время вашего отсутствия кое-что произошло. Разрешите доложить немедленно.

Последнее, что в тот момент хотел слушать Рен, это пересказ мелочных склок. Рей снова ускользнула от него, он устал и проголодался. Но Хакс не отстанет; будет плестись следом и ныть, пока язык не отсохнет, — это он знал наверняка. Зная, что Хакс ненавидит говорить на ходу, Рен направился к своей каюте и велел ему докладывать по пути. И, как бы унизительно это ни было, пришлось генералу трусить за ним, описывать злоупотребления сослуживцев, их вопиющее неуважение к Верховному лидеру и Первому ордену. Однако Рен не придал значения словам о прогрессирующем среди членов Высшего командования алкоголизме, только остановился на минуту, сказал: «Это ваша проблема», — и пошел прочь. Чего-то подобного Хакс и ожидал. Но все равно стало обидно. Это была бы проблема Хакса, если бы Рен сделал его гранд-маршалом или адепт-генералом. Тогда бы он быстро разогнал выпивох и назначил на их места людей с более крепкими нервами. А так ему оставалось только сидеть и смотреть, как они позорят и портят все, что создавалось таким трудом…

В несколько шагов Хакс нагнал Рена, ухватил его за шлем и резко повернул к себе. В глубине души он надеялся услышать щелчок сломанных позвонков, но, к великому сожалению, тело Кайло повернулось вслед за головой слишком быстро.

— Слушай сюда. Я скажу это так, чтобы даже до тебя дошло, — гневно заговорил Хакс, глядя туда, где должны были находиться глаза Рена. — Если ты не заставишь их протрезветь и взяться за дело, скоро будешь гоняться за своей девкой пешком!

Хакс представил озадаченное лицо Кайло под шлемом и последовавший за этим скрип мыслительного процесса, который породил вопрос:

— Почему?

Зная, что бесполезно объяснять смысл слов «генеральное планирование», «стратегия», «расчет», «бюджет» человеку, основная тактика которого выражалась принципом «Приду и все расхуярю», Хакс изложил простейшую логическую цепочку. Идет война — количество кораблей сокращается. Нет ресурсов — нет новых кораблей. Нет кораблей — не на чем искать Рей. А добыча ресурсов, строительство кораблей, обучение персонала зависит от работы Высшего командования, члены которого не просыхают с тех пор, как Рен стал Верховным лидером.

— Поэтому, если хочешь быть Верховным лидером чего-то, кроме своего нужника, заставь их протрезветь, — заключил Хакс.

— Я приму меры, — ответил Кайло.

И его слова прозвучали именно так мрачно и грозно, как генерал рассчитывал.

***

На совещание в честь возвращения Верховного лидера большинство участников прибыли относительно трезвыми. Один только адмирал Раш не рассчитал своих сил и явился уже очень «хорошим». Кайло и прежде чувствовал исходящие от офицеров странные эманации в Силе, но считал их личными особенностями конкретно взятых людей. Ныне его раздражало как то, что они так долго держали его за дурака, так и то, что именно Хакс открыл ему на это глаза. Видя, что Раш прилагает усилия, чтобы одновременно идти к своему креслу и сохранять вертикальное положение, Рен подозвал его к себе. Адмирал смутился. Кое-как он преодолел расстояние от кабинета до своего кресла, самого близкого к входу в конференц-зал. Путешествие вдоль стола в его планы не входило. Но приказ есть приказ, и Раш двинулся к Верховному лидеру, по пути хватаясь за спинки чужих кресел. Когда он мысленно уже поздравил себя с тем, что достиг противоположного края стола, Рен начал бомбардировать его вопросами о текущем положении дел в Первом ордене. Не ожидавший такого Раш стушевался и отвечал не слишком уверенно. В тот момент, когда Верховный лидер встал во весь свой немалый рост и угрожающе навис над ним, адмирал понял, что дело дрянь.

— Вы что, пьяны? — из-за особенностей акустики голос из-под шлема прозвучал особенно грозно.

— Никак нет, сэр, — ответил Раш, повернув голову чуть в сторону от Верховного лидера. На всякий случай.

— Сейчас мы это проверим, — сказал Рен и вытянул руку вперед, к мясистой шее адмирала.

Остальные мысленно уже простились с коллегой. Выглядело так, будто его сейчас задушат. Однако Раш не хватал ртом воздух, не цеплялся судорожно за воротник кителя и не падал в обморок. Напротив, он будто силился удержать что-то в себе; лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок и покрылось испариной, глаза забегали в поисках чего-то, явно отсутствующего в конференц-зале. Все с интересом следили за этими метаморфозами, кроме генерала Энгель, которая сидела ближе всех к месту действия и, движимая нехорошим предчувствием, поспешила отодвинуться. Буквально через секунду Раш отвернулся от стола — последнее проявление куртуазности по отношению к коллегам, — согнулся пополам и оросил пол мощным потоком рвоты. Долетело даже до стены. На лицах присутствующих застыло отвращение, смешанное со страхом.

— Я не потерплю подобного неуважения к Первому ордену и к себе, как его Верховному лидеру, — под аккомпанемент рвотных порывов Рен по памяти повторил слова Хакса. — Если придется, мы будем начинать каждую встречу с поголовной и принудительной очистки организмов от алкоголя с помощью Силы. А теперь я жду объяснений от адмирала Грисса, почему мы все еще сталкиваемся с сопротивлением на планетах. Почему ваш план наступательной операции не сработал?

Проглотив подступивший к горлу комок, адмирал покосился на Хакса и начал доклад. С противоположной стороны стола генерала испепелял взглядом Прайд и члены его «партии». Хакс слушал с безмятежным выражением лица. План операции, разработанный им и присвоенный Гриссом, имел несколько ключевых моментов, маневров, которые гарантировали победу. Хакс не дошел до них во время выступления и не включил в презентацию. Без них план был обречен на провал, но, поскольку теперь это был провал Грисса, Хакс не слишком переживал по этому поводу. Первый орден стремился к совершенству, требовал безупречности от солдат и офицеров, но сидевшие за столом в конференц-зале были далеки от совершенства. В голове Хакса уже рождался новый план, превосходящий масштабностью все, что он делал прежде. Слишком многое в Высшем командовании нуждалось в улучшении, и он, как всегда, собирался решить проблему самостоятельно. Он уже видел своих сторонников в этом зале, а себя — на месте Верховного лидера.

В конце концов, должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от Сопротивления. Надо только немного их подтолкнуть...


End file.
